Cuddling
by timburtonluver28
Summary: When Canada goes to Wake Russia for a meeting he soon finds out the country is big on cuddles, as well as other things. Oneshot. Forgive the crapiness and length; try to enjoy anyway


The Canadian entered the dimly lit house, his nose crinkling at the strong smell of booze. "Ivan?" he called, closing the door behind him and removing his shoes. The Russian was supposed to show up at a conference earlier that morning, but when he didn't make an appearance the other nations decided to hold the meeting without him.

The gentle Canadian, had anyone noticed him, would have volunteered to go see the Russian due to no other nation being on good enough terms to try and prompt the large country to attend. He had easily left the meeting without anyone noticing besides France who sent him a wink and kept quiet. He knew he wasn't missing much anyway; England and America were fighting again so he had about an hour to kill before Germany showed up from his other appointment and calmed them down.

He vaguely wondered how his bear was doing at home alone, a smile crossing his face at the image of the tubby bear passed out on the couch atop a warm blanket. As he silently made his way further inside the house the smell of vodka got stronger. He hoped to god that Ivan had not gotten drunk again; there was only one thing the Russian hated more than being excluded from a conference, and that was being woken up while he suffered from a hangover.

Canada sighed deeply as he came across said Russian sprawled across the couch in the living room, Ivan's face was flushed as he held a half full vodka bottle in his sleep. Although he looked cute now the Canadian knew he would turn into a bear once he was woken up. He weighed his options, don't wake up Russia and feel his wrath for it, or wake him up and try to avoid his wrath by reasoning with the drunkard. Either way he would be in trouble.

He decided to suck it up and wake the great sleeping bear of a nation. Hung-over or not he should know that Canada was a peacekeeper and that he was just trying to follow the instructions he had been given. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the man's shoulder, giving a gentle but firm push. Ivan simply groaned and rolled over, dropping the bottle on the floor spilling its contents while at the same time grabbing hold of the Canadian's arm and pulling him onto the couch with him.

He cuddled the boy as if he were some sort of stuffed toy, his cheek resting on the top of the Canadian's head dangerously close to his curl as he settled. The blonde squeaked slightly, a blush covering his cheeks at the current situation he was in. He struggled against the larger nation to no avail, his strength keeping the blonde firmly in place.

"Mr. Russia!" he whispered, trying to rouse the sleeping man who held him. The larger male did not even flinch, continuing to sleep peacefully as if the Canadian hadn't said a thing. "Mr. Russia!" the Canadian tried to raise his voice higher, failing and keeping the volume at the same amount as he had called the first time.

He sighed and looked around, not sure about how to go about waking the deep sleeper. He turned a bit in the Russian's arms, looking at his face. Immediately he got an idea, remembering a few tricks that Alfred had used to get him up in the mornings.

He got his arm free of Ivan's strong grip, reaching for the sleeping nation's face. He held back giggles as he tickled the Russian's large nose, making his face contort as the itchiness irritated him in his sleep. Any minute the Canadian expected to be released while the larger male lifted his arms so he could scratch his nose.

Instead though the Canadian's blood froze as violet eyes slowly opened, the man looking at him hazily through thick silver lashes. "What are you doing here?" The Russian asked bluntly, tightening his arms around the smaller country demandingly. "A-Ah, good morning M-Mr. Russia! I'm s-sorry but uh… I came to wake y-you. The-The nations got together a c-conference if you remember and um… w-when you didn't show up I d-decided to come ch-check up on you since n-no one knew where you were and..!" a giggle from Ivan cut him off. "Ah, so they were all going to just continue without me da? Why else would only little Matvey, my northern comrade come to get me up?" he giggled again, the speechless Canadian giggling along with the Russian out of pure anxiety.

"Let me guess, they did not even notice you there again, did they?" the larger nation suddenly asked, hurt immediately showing on the blonde's face. Russia sighed and sat up, pulling Matthew with him.

"Matvey, is a beautiful country, prosperous and stronger than one vould expect. But you are too… meek, da? You have been getting your name out recently, but that is not going to be enough. I knov these things, trust Russia. The only vay people see you are if they are seeking you. I notice you because you are my neighbor da? In fact I think you still have some of my property!" the Canadian forced a laugh, feeling annoyance both at the truths the Russian spoke of as well as the lies.

"Eh, that is all very… flattering… but Mr. Russia, if you notice me as much as you say you do, then why did you not notice you were sitting on me the whole time at the one meeting, eh?" Matthew interjected, earning a smile from the larger nation. "No one said I did not knov I vas sitting on you the entire time, did they?" He questioned; making the Canadian's soul feel like it was being crushed. "Y-you…" he stammered tearfully, before Ivan pulled him into his chest, burying his face in the smaller nation's blonde tresses.

"You vere a very varm sleeping buddy da~ Vhy don't ve get some more sleep? No one vill notice if Matvey isn't there" the silver haired nation cooed, his words coming out as a reassurance towards himself and an almost threat towards the Canadian. "B-But… what if we miss something important? O-or…" The Russian's laughter cut him off once more as he let himself be coddled into the expanse of the strong countries' front.

"America and England will bicker before spurring on the other delegates to fight like always, and if anything does happen ve can just get notes from some others da? One of them will be sure to have them, especially if they all noticed I did not show up." The Canadian sighed and gave in; he knew he could never win an argument against this childish Nation.

"Alright b-but I think instead of sleeping maybe we should get something more productive done eh? You have bottles everywhere and that's kind of dangerous right s-so… if you let me go maybe I can clean up a little and then…" a firm squeeze from the larger male silenced him. "Nyet, I vant to cuddle, then vhen I am done ve can try something else." The Canadian took a deep breath as Ivan's grip loosened and his lungs filled with air again.

He dejectedly stayed in the Russian's lap, loosely deciding to wrap his arms back around the intimidating country, earning an innocent grin for his efforts. Matthew smiled to himself and rested his ear on the northern landmass' chest, listening to his pulse and breathing rate. He had to admit it was kind of soothing listening to the steady sounds, he vaguely wondered though if the Russian had any health problems, his heart seemed kind of fast.

Suddenly he felt something drop on his knee and the Russian's pulse disappeared with it. The Russian let out a small cry and released the Canadian. The blonde looked to see what fell and was shocked silent by the sight of Ivan's heart still beating against his thigh.

"Ah! How embarrassing, it fell out again" Russia giggled with a blush and tucked the organ back away, leaving the Canadian practically scarred. Matthew calmed himself eventually, seeing the country was fine regardless of the incident. He got ready to settle back in when the Russian placed a hand on Canada's chest.

"Maybe it's a good time to move on to other things" he smiled, bending and brushing his nose against that of the shocked Canadian. "My heart does not fall out for just anyone after all, da~" he muttered, pressing his lips gently to Matthew's. At first the Canadian was shocked by the gentle kiss, but as the man became more dominant and forceful he let out noises of protest and struggled to pull away.

Russia kept him in place, gripping the boy's wrists tightly as his violet eyes scanned over the Canadian's face. Matthew's eyes were closed tightly, tears threatening to escape as his blush began to rival that of a rose's color. Ivan chuckled to himself, enjoying the look of struggle the younger nation portrayed.

"P-Please let me go!" Matthew begged, suddenly shivering as the larger country grabbed his bottom, bringing it to rest on his pelvis. "Nyet" Ivan replied, his voice coming out more sensually than expected. Matthew whimpered as the Russian began heedlessly licking and nipping his neck, still holding him captive by the wrists. After a few minutes the Canadian gave in, gasping and moaning as Russia targeted his spots expertly, almost strategically, sucking on the skin wetly until little red marks were left.

Once again the Canadian couldn't find his voice, it had fallen somewhere deep beneath the moans where he couldn't possibly reach. He didn't know why this was happening, why he wasn't fighting back. Canada was not known for its military strength, but he still could fight, however he didn't want to… even as he was about to be possibly "invaded" by this dominating nation.

Canada gave a small gasp as he was suddenly flipped and pinned to the couch, the larger man straddling him. "P-Please... don't!" Matthew pleaded as the silver haired male bit down on the sensitive shell of his ear, his body temperature spiking. "Matvey is cute vhen he blushes, da. I vant to make him blush even more… Nyet… I vant to make him sing for mother Russia." Ivan purred; the Canadian giving a whine as the Russian's voice tickled his skin. His blue eyes went wide behind his now crooked glasses as he felt the gloved hands of the elder nation slide under his dress shirt, the Russian man placing diabolically chaste kisses against his jaw as if attempting to distract him.

"St-op" Canada croaked, feeling the slender digits tease his erect nipples as the thick Russian tongue slid down his neck, stopping at his collarbone. "If you vanted me to stop you vould have pushed me off a long time ago. I am not ignorant Matvey, even if I seem like a child." Matthew's eyes widened, his body going rigid at the Russian's words. Ivan smiled and gave the blonde a soft kiss.

"Matvey loves Russia, Da? Just as Russia loves his comrade Matvey~" the childish tone found its way back into the Nation's voice, his face lighting up like a kid's on Christmas morning. Matthew couldn't suppress the butterflies that arose and the blush that dominated his entire face. "I…" he swallowed, not wanting to give an answer he'd regret.

Truthfully he had always liked Russia. They were kindred spirits in a certain light, they were both northern countries, each knew what it felt like to be powerless and could brave the cold. Yes he liked the large nation, from his looks down to his personality. When he smiled the Canadian's heart fluttered and when they got around to conversing no matter how demanding the larger nation was, he always enjoyed being in his company and just… talking.

"I… think I do" he managed to whisper, earning a relieved smile from the violet eyed male. "I'm glad my little Matvey thinks so, or else he vould not have been so happy vith me after~" before Canada could ask what the Russian meant Ivan gripped the boy's waistband, tugging off his dress pants. "M-Mr. Russia!" Matthew gasped, embarrassed as his arousal poked through his maple leaf boxers.

Ivan chuckled and bent to the fold, breathing on it through the fabric. "Matvey is cute, please, call me Ivan, ve are comrades Da?" he mused, kissing the tip of Matthew's member through the shorts, pinning the boy's arms off to the side. The Canadian froze, arching and moaning at the feel of the slightly unwanted pleasure. Russia smiled as he felt the boy beneath him finally beginning to relax under his hands.

Matthew tensed up as Ivan gripped his waistband, starting to pull down his boxers. "I-Ivan…" he protested, only antagonizing the other to remove the offending clothing faster. Matthew yelped and used his now free hands to cover himself, curling up and laying on his side, his eyes closed in embarrassment. "D-Don't look" he griped, trembling slightly.

Ivan merely smiled and whispered against the blonde's ear. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Matvey, come, show me your lands and I vill show you mine~" he insisted getting the younger nation to lay flat on his back. Canada flushed, his hand still cupped over his nether regions. Ivan gave him a light and patient smile, waiting for him to settle down on his own. The blonde not wanting to disappoint Ivan summoned his courage, and with a red face he raised his hands over his head, exposing his lower self to the larger nation.

The Russian seemed to be in childish awe, sporting a heavy blush of his own as he took in the sight before him. His violet eyes scanned over the Canadian's thighs, hips and mostly exposed torso, before stopping on Matthew's face. "Matvey really is a beautiful country~" he mused, cupping the timid male's cheek gently. Matthew gave him a tearful smile, nuzzling slightly into the touch. He had never felt so appreciated before, it made his heart go wild.

Ivan smiled a little more before gently removing the Canadian's shirt over his head, kissing the corner of the boy's lips as soon as the garments hit the floor. Matthew timidly reached up, brushing back some of the Russian's hair. "C-Can I help you get naked t-too?" he stuttered, earning a grin from the larger man. "Da" Ivan hummed slightly, watching the Canadian gently unwrap his scarf. Matthew folded it and placed it aside, unbuttoning the Russian's shirt. He could feel the nation's heart hammering as his hand brushed over Ivan's chest; he hoped the organ wouldn't topple out again.

His hands finally came to rest on the larger country's hips; they shook as he gripped both Ivan's boxers and pants at the same time. With a hard swallow he eased both of them down gently, squeaking as the Russian's arousal popped up from under the fabric. Ivan gave a relieved sigh and smiled down at the nation who looked completely agape with both the Russian's looks and size. Ivan's body was well defined, he was powerful but scarred, intimidating but beautiful, and Matthew felt as if he could be easily torn apart by him… in more ways than one.

Ivan pressed a chaste kiss to each of Matthew's cheeks, grasping his hands. "Don't worry Matvey, Russia will make you feel good, Da?" He took the Canadian's fragile hand and placed it over his heart. "Keep that there for me so it doesn't fall out… it does that at the worst times." Canada nodded and with that the Russian after licking his fingers thoroughly, reached between the other's legs, prodding at his entrance.

Ivan enjoyed watching Matthew's face contort, from slight pain to teary pleasure as he added digit after digit until it totalled tree. He moved them skillfully, soft squelching sounds filling the silent room accompanied by the blonde's breathing, whimpers, and moans. Finally he removed them, earning a whine from the Canadian at the loss. Ivan chuckled and kissed the boy, whispering heatedly as he pulled away.

"I'll replace them with something better, Da?" The Canadian instantly flushed, bringing his knuckle to his lips. His deep blue eyes skewered off to the side, tears apparent in the corners of his eyes, his expression as sweet as his voice as he softly pleaded. "B-Be gentle… please." Ivan blushed profusely, not used to seeing something so cute yet also unbearably erotic. He brought the Canadian's hand from his mouth, kissing Matthew's fingertips gently.

"I vill" he responded, his voice coming out thicker as his apparent arousal caused his accent to come on thicker. Matthew shifted and flushed, the nation's voice only serving to turn him on more. The Canadian gently moved with the Russian, letting Ivan spread his legs slowly as he kissed and suckled the boy's nipples gently. Matthew's eyes close behind his still present glasses as he whimpered sweetly, not having been touched like this in what seemed like decades.

He opened his eyes, bringing them to lock on Ivan's who looked intently at Matthew's face, his body positioned between the blonde's legs. "Ready… Matvey?" he asked gently, receiving a shy nod from Matthew. He smiled and kissed the blonde affectionately, still feeling the boy's hand over his heart.

With that he slowly began to press in, the Canadian making a few sounds of discomfort in the kiss. Once the Russian was fully situated however Matthew slowly adjusted and finally began to move slightly, urging Russia to begin thrusting. Ivan pulled away from the kiss and smiled, beginning to give forceful yet direct thrusts into the Canadian, easily locating his sweet spot. Matthew cried and arched wrapping one arm tightly around the larger man's neck as he kept his hand on Ivan's chest.

Finding a little courage from his French ancestry he began nipping, licking, and sucking Russian's neck. He shifted his hips, meeting the Russian each time, both males moving their bodies and letting loose their voices in unison. Ivan kept one hand on middle of Matthew's back, keeping him close. He used his elbow to keep up both their weight as his other hand managed to find its way to the blonde's member. He stroked it in timed movements, muttering aroused Russian phrases under his breath while the Canadian did the same in French, both unknowingly spurring the other on.

Their movements eventually became more violent, each feeling their limit grows closer. Matthew cried out and tightened around the elder country, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Ivan moaned and smiled, licking up the salty droplets, his tear fetish kicking in. "I love you Matvey, my подсолнух!" He announced, Matthew opening his lust-coated eyes to study Ivan's face.

"I love you too… mon ours" he moaned, smashing his lips to Ivan's as a cry rose up in his throat. With a few more thrusts the Canadian was sent over the edge, the Russian soon following with the help of his contractions. They eventually settled, Ivan noting the hot sticky substance on his abdomen. He ignored it however and brought in the Canadian to cuddle, just like before.

Matthew panted and felt the Russian's heart rate increasingly slow under his hand, the beats still strong even when he appeared to be resting. "M-Maybe I should go now" the blonde muttered, Ivan's eyes flying to him. "V-Vhy? Does Matvey not like cuddling?" he asked. Hurt showed in his eyes, telling the Canadian he didn't want him to leave.

Canada knew Russia was prone to showing abandonment issues, as was he. Ivan's family and the other nations in his house had left him. Canada had been abandoned in a different way; by being overlooked he had also become alone. Matthew settled into the Russian's arm more, closing his eyes after finally placing his glasses aside.

"I'd love to cuddle… but I need to get back to my bear soon. When that happens would you like to come to my house? We can work on getting notes together later, eh?" he beamed at Ivan, said Russian returning the smile and kissing his head. "Da…" they both lay in silence before the Russian looked to Matthew once more. "Matvey… vould it be ok if ve did this again?" The Canadian blinked, blushing.

"You mean like… becoming lovers? D-Dating?" Ivan nodded excitedly, making Matthew blush deeper. "O-Of course!" he answered, feeling his heart flutter. He cuddled into Russia who in turned snuggled around him. He was sure he had never felt so happy. He vaguely wondered what their families would think about this but pushed the thoughts from his mind. For now he just wanted to be held.


End file.
